


His roommate is

by Dylanstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanstiles/pseuds/Dylanstiles
Summary: Cassandra Clay who likes to be known as "Cas" has to move in with someone who is renting out a room since she can't afford a dorm and she's too far from the college so she can't live home either. She stumbles across an available room on a website, he goes by the name Dylan O'Brien. When these two meet things will get complicated but not too fast. The differences and similarities between the two will puncture not only their friendship but something more...





	1. Chapter 1// the search

My name is Cassandra. Although I like to go by my nickname "Cas". Today I am looking for a cheap place to live as I begin in my first year of college in the next week. My parents couldn't afford me to dorm because it is too expensive and as they put it they have more important things to worry about. Ouch, I know but at least they bought me my own car. I'm nineteen years old on my way to live with someone completely random. Fun! Another reason I am looking for someone to rent me out a room is that my dad found me a job at a pizzeria so the highest I can go for rent is at least three hundred at least for a start. Well, my dad also said I can make up to 1,000 dollars but he also made a point that I'll have to provide for myself and not rely on my roommate to buy me things so he had a point. My parents also do not want me to rely on them for things because they won't be around that much as my parents always have to move out of state for their work. And one last thing my college is way too far from where we live now. I know why pick a college that is completely far well it was the only one that accepted me so what are you going to do.

Most of these people do not have a very wide variety of choices. Some look dirty if that's not too offensive. Others have pets which I'm fine with but sometimes my allergies act up when I'm near animals. My mom said if it comes down to it and it's a male that there's nothing wrong with it but my dad gave me a look that said otherwise. She mentioned that her roommate was a male and it was fine because the roommate was my dad. Though she does not encourage me to date the guy if I end up with a male roommate. Man, my head is in so many places right now.

"Cas did you find anyone yet?" Asks my energetic mother walking up to me as I scroll through my computer. I'm already packed as my parents packed for me. College is just knocking at my window any moment now.

I shake my head, "no I haven't. Everyone doesn't give enough information that I am looking for. Like, look at this guy's bathroom or girl I don't know who owns that place they don't show a photo of themselves." I tell her giving a thumbs down to the man or women's page.

My mother sighs, "let me have a look." She states as she singles me to stand up. I do as she pleases standing out of the chair. My mom sits down clicking and scrolling. I hover over her waiting if she finds someone that I hadn't already seen.

"Mom, I've looked through everyone. Are you one hundred percent positive my job and yours and dad's cut couldn't pay for a dorm room?" I question crossing my arms hoping she will reconsider.

"No way Cas it's way too much money."

I sigh looking back at the screen. My mom clicks on a page of a pretty attractive guy.

"Oh he's cute isn't he Cas?" My mother asks clicking on the profile.

"Mom!" I mumble in a high tone.

"Oh hush, look," she clicks out the photo and scrolls through the description the guy left. "One room available two-hundred dollars of rent, blah blah, must be respectful and clean, listen to his rules since it's his house. Cas I think we have found it."

"Listen to his rules?"

"Cas it is his home."

"But he's a guy."

"I already told you my thoughts on that and if you feel unsafe when your there tell me, otherwise you should be fine besides he looks like a pretty decent guy." She explains to me but I just huff. "Okay, I'm gonna fill in your information unless you want to do it." She questioned looking over her shoulder to me.

I squeeze my eyes shut cracking my knuckles. "Okay, you do it but I'll watch what you write and supervise." I voice leaning in.

My mom turns her head back to the computer and applies me to the extra room. She leaves that I'm nineteen years old looking for a room and since he is close to my college. Which to me is sorta odd that I'll be able to drive myself there and I have a job so I can provide for myself so it will be like I'm not even there.

My mom hums to herself her hands hovering over the keyboard, "I'm going to put you are beautiful."

"No mom, please don't." I declare not wanting her to make me look like a desperate fool.

I hear a knock at my door and turn to see my father. "Hi dad, we found someone."

"I found someone, he's cute." My mother announces with a bright ear to ear smile.

"He? I'm going to have to take a look." My dad remarks walking into my room. "Hmm... How old is he?" He questions staring at the image of the man.

My mom clicks and clicks, "twenty-four."

"No."

"Jace." My mother calls out.

"What's his name?" My father asks finding his footing standing tall with his arms crossed.

"Dylan O'Brien. He seems very nice Jace stop overreacting. Cas you'll be just fine." And just like that my mom clicks submit. I sigh of relief that the search is over now all we have to do is wait. "Now, let's go eat the food should be here any moment now let's go downstairs." My mom announces getting up to exit the room. When my mom leaves the room my dad turns around to me.

My father breathes in and out as his chest falls, "come here." My dad brings me into a hug. "My little girl on her way to college living with a random guy... Not so sure how I feel about the second part but life goes on."

I feel a bit bad that my dad has to let me go but it must be done. You have to move away from your family sometimes to succeed in your own future. "I know dad, but I'll be okay I promise," I reassure him smiling.

He leans his head leaving a kiss on my forehead. "All right, well I want to meet this guy when I'm helping move your stuff in alright? And I won't embarrass you. Now let's go eat that must be the delivery man at the door." My dad kisses my head once more then let's me go. He leaves my room as I sigh. I take a few steps toward my door then I hear my laptop ding. Could that be the guy already? That's way fast kinda scares me. I walk to my computer and I notice it was him.

Thank you for filling out the form Cassandra. I am looking forward to meeting you, new roomie. Talk soon, Dylan.

I don't know why but a big smile sweeps across my face. I'm all set.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I had this idea for quite a while and I'm so happy to finally start writing it. :)) Remember to vote and leave a comment:D

\- DISCLAIMER - This story is mature if you cannot handle it I suggest you stop reading. I warned you.  
and I'm posting this here because Wattpad was going crazy so I will be updating here and on Wattpad mostly wattpad


	2. Chapter 2// Meeting the roommate

Today's the day I meet my new roommate I am pretty nervous although that's typically how I always get meeting someone new. The Dylan guy is pretty cute but that's not why I decided to live there well I have no choice really but anyways a cute guy can also be a crazy person there's no in-between. My dad has packed my things into the car as my mom and I are finishing up breakfast. We have a very long ride ahead of us.

"So honey how did you sleep? That's the last time you'll be sleeping in this house and bed." My mother speaks to me with a big smile on her face.

I almost shudder at the thought of sleeping in a bed that is not mine. Although I know it must be a brand new bed. All right now I'm going too far... Overthinking.

I shrug, "I slept well for the last sleep in the house. I just hope I'll be able to sleep at my new temporary home."

My mom nods, "I understand, well at least your job isn't hours away only thirty minutes away. That's why your father chose a job for you at least close to your college. Oh and I'll be following your dad in your car because you're going to need to drive yourself to college right." she questions looking at me.

"Yup," I sigh, "Am I going to figure out the directions to my college on my own?" I ask hoping she'll say no but I know they have to get back home as soon as they drop me off.

"Yes you will you'll get it we've been doing everything for you all these years Cas it's about time we let you go." She finishes. She stands up to grab each of our dishes to put them in the sink.

Being an only child I was very shy and did not have many friends. The friends I do have their all going to different colleges so we drifted. I just hope that in college I'll make friends. I'm going to join a study group if there is one... Or I'll make my own.

"You girls ready?" My dad asked poking his head in the house.

I breathed in and out taking a last look around. Grabbing my phone I shove it in my pocket and look at my mom and dad. "I'm ready."

\------

The drive there was four hours long. I fell asleep the most of it I didn't get a chance to look at the surroundings. I'm guessing we made stops because there are wrappers of burgers all over the car. I'm with my dad while my mom is following behind. Slowly opening my eyes I see a bunch of trees, kids riding bicycles, parents holding ice cream, and a bay. This seems like it'll be summer every day. I'm actually really nervous to meet my roommate. What if he doesn't like me. What if I don't like him.

Kind of was hoping we'd pass the campus but it looks like we won't pass it at all. A few moments later the car stops. Laying down halfway I look to the right noticing a house big enough for only two people. There's a silver walkway pavement that leads to the front door with grass on both sides. The front door is all brown with a golden door handle. The walls are white with a red brick chimney and lots of windows.

"We're here sweetie. Let's meet this guy." My dad says opening his door.

I'm actually less nervous than I was before we got here. I'm ready for the new beginning of my life. A fresh start.

I open up the door hopping down as my feet hit the ground. I see my mom get out of my car and moves to the back seat opening the door. My father is unloading the trunk and I walk to him and he gives me a look.

"Well, go meet the fella we'll be right behind you." he implies setting one luggage to the ground on the sidewalk.

I ponder for a second. But it is me living here not my dad or mom so it should be me introducing myself first. I squeeze my hands into a fist releasing my nerves along my body. Breathing in and out I walk down the silver pavement to the front door. I'm surprised this guy hasn't peaked outside his window wondering who these loonies are unloading in front of his house. I ring the doorbell then grip the end of my shirt as I'm fidgeting like crazy. I look back at my parents and they are almost finished unloading. When I turn back I jump at the human in front of me. God, I didn't even hear the door open.

"Can I help you?" He questions raising an eyebrow with one hand on the door the other in his pocket.

Man is this guy dreamy in person. His dark hair to his bushy brows, perfect size nose, cute lips, and a well-built body. I shake my head, get it together girl. "I'm Cassandra Clay, though I prefer "Cas" I'm your new roommate. Those are my parents unloading my things."

Dylan looks past me and I can see it in his face like everything clicked. "Oh, my apologizes I kind of overslept I forgot about all this." He laughs moving aside from the door. "Please, come in."

I walk into his house and it's just as nice as the outside. I wonder why he would be looking for a roommate. Maybe he needs the money? I think most people that do these things are mainly looking for some cash. The wooden floors look polished, the couches are white which won't be okay for me when it's that time of the month I mean let's be real. There are pictures of him and his family hung around. His patio is so nice with gray chairs a brick pavement and a pool. I wonder what my room looks like.

"This is a real nice house," I admit turning to Dylan.

He looks around, "Thanks, I assume you saw pictures online correct?"

"Yeah but it's better to see in person," I explain scratching the back of my neck.

Dylan nods then turn his head to the door. My dad is there with boxes in his hands.

"You can come in sir, do you want some help?" Dylan asks reaching for a box.

"Oh yes thank you."

My mom comes in with luggage, "Cas will you go get the rest while my father and I meet your new roommate." She explains with her hands on her hips after setting the luggage down.

I nod my head. I walk out of the house when I look over my shoulder Dylan and my Dad are shaking hands. My mom is smiling bringing him into a hug. I see their mouths moving though I can't hear. I give them some space as I head to my dad's truck looking in the front the back to check if anything there still. After checking that I take the last few boxes out setting them on the ground. Setting them there for a quick second I close the trunk then I check my car to see if there's anything in there. Nope, it's all cleared out. Turning back I bend down and pick up the two boxes.

I walk inside then my mom looks my way. I set them down and she holds out my keys in front of me. "Don't crash okay."

"Mom..."

"Sweetheart," my mom lowers her voice, "he's a good guy. He told me the rules of the place and he is a very good guy so I think you two will get along just fine. So you have nothing to worry about." she assures me. My mom turns to stand by my side and we together look at Dylan and my dad to finish their conversation.

My father turns my way and waves me over. My heart jolts is he going to embarrass me. I walk over as my dad puts his arm over me. "Now my daughter is my most precious thing in the world if you hurt her I will kill you."

"Dad!" I shout out looking up at him.

Dylan just laughs, "no worries sir she's safe here but if you see any red flags or feel a little off which I hope doesn't happen please tell me I'm being a complete jack ass."

I widen my eyes as he cursed right in front of my dad. My dad laughs removing his arm off of me to shake Dylan's hand. "Hah, your a funny one. Please take care of my daughter young man. I'll be checking in infrequently." My dad finishes releasing Dylan's hand.

"Come on honey we have to go, goodbye my gorgeous daughter we'll see you soon I love you." My mother says bringing me into a hug.

I hug her back, "I love you too mom,"

"See you soon my little girl. I love you more than you know." My dad chimes in hugging my mother and me.

I smile, my heart feels warm, "I love you too dad, so much. I'm going to miss you guys." I squeeze them both so tight.

They both let go as my dad kisses my head. "It was nice meeting you again, bye-bye." My dad waves off to Dylan. Dylan waves goodbye to both of them. My mother leaves first as my dad follows behind her closing Dylan's front door. I breathe out patting my thighs turning to Dylan. I nod my head pursing my lips together raising my brows. Man, I am not good at starting conversations.

"So Cassandra-"

"Cas, just Cas," I mention interrupting him.

"Right, my bad. Uh, I can show you to you room as we take boxes/luggage in there and I'll tell you some of the ground rules. Sound good?" He questions with his hands clamped together out in front of him.

I nod my head putting a strain of hair behind my ear, "yeah let's do this."

"Okay, so I like to keep my house clean," he starts off grabbing three boxes at once. Okay, he's strong. I grab my luggage following him. "so you can eat in your room but please no crumbs, you can have friends over but none allowed in my room and no boys in your bedroom either."

I scoff with a sly laugh.

"Problem with that?" He asks looking back at me.

I swallow hard, "no-no problem but I'm nineteen, and your not my dad." I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

Dylan licks his lips with a smirk, "sweetheart this is my house my rules. Don't like it you can leave."

I breathe out, "Well what if I have the door open or ajar? Or what if you meet the boy?"

"You're going to college... And you're concerned about having a boy over? Have you ever met any of them yet?" He questions raiding his eyebrows to me.

I shake my head. Ah, I guess he's right. I don't know why I got so jolted by that. I guess because I was hoping to meet a boy.

"Good, now if you make friends your curfew is eleven at night no later than that. No parties are thrown here unless it's me making the parties which does not happen very often. If you're leaving to go anywhere else but college and work as your dad told me you have a job I want to know where you going because I need to know that you're safe." Dylan mentions as he stops in front of a door. He kicks it open lightly and walks in setting them down on the floor. I set my luggage down looking around. There are still more boxes but I want to see my room. The walls are blue, I have a purple dresser, a rug just at the end of my bed, a nightstand, a flat-screen hanging above my dresser and two closets to the left, both windows are open letting in the cool wind, the ceiling fan is off but the lights are on.

"This is very nice," I mention with a grin. I sit at the end of the bed and it's soft as the blankets are silk and soft as a cloud.

Dylan breaths out his nose, "Thanks, I'll go get everything else. You can unpack."

I do as he says first with my luggage. I take out some blankets and my favorite bear that I can't sleep without. I set him on the bed along with my blanket. I open my closet setting my luggage in there. Next, I open the drawers unboxing the boxes and taking out my clothes. Minutes later Dylan comes with the rest. He sighs setting them down resting his hands on his hips.

"Need help unpacking?" he asks. I just nod my head. I hear him tear open a box.

I fold my clothes setting them in the drawer one by one. Why do I have so many clothes?

"Uhh," Dylan speaks. I turn my head and he's holding one of my thongs in his hand. My face turns immediately red and I snatch it out his hand.

"Just give me that box please," I speak out of embarrassment.

Dylan chuckles holding his stomach. "Don't worry you don't have to feel bad. There's plenty of more laughs where that came from."

For some reason, I liked the sound of that. Maybe living with a dude won't be all that bad. 

A/N: Yay she made it to her new home :)) I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it <3 Remember to vote and comment!


	3. Chapter 3// College day

Today is the first day of college but I can't seem to get out of bed. My first night sleeping here at my new home for the time being felt a bit weird. I mean I just met the guy so I guess it's normal to feel weird sleeping at a new residence. With knowing I don't want to be late on my first day I push off the blankets swinging my legs to the end of my bed. I stretch my arms over my head as I crack my toes against the rug. I stand up walking to my closet I need to look good at least on the first day. Looking through I take out a black and pink floral button-down shirt, blue high waisted jeans with light gray vans sneakers. I have my bookbag all set up already which doesn't have much because it's only the first day.

After I lay my outfit out on my bed I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth then shower. I haven't heard any sign of Dylan being up. Must be a heavy sleeper. I turn on the shower as I step in after taking off my clothes. Cleaning my body and washing my hair I step out wrapping the towel around me as I open the door walking back to my room. I wrap my towel in my hair as I put on my clothes. I rub lotion along my arms- as I next moisturize my face ready to put some mascara and pink light lipstick. After that I grab my blow dryer taking the towel off my head then start blow-drying. Next, I style my hair in a braid letting it fall down my back. I grab my perfume spraying it all over myself then I set it down and grab my backpack and phone.

"Mhm, something smells good," I holler coming down the steps.

Walking in the kitchen Dylan has a plate of scrambled eggs with eggs and a tall glass cup of orange juice. He pushes the plate closer to where I guess he wants me to sit. Oh boy, I'm I about to have another lecture.

"Thank you," I tell him as I set my backpack and phone on the seat next to me. I drink some orange juice then set the cup down to eat. I wonder if he'll cook breakfast every morning that'd be great.

Dylan finishes what he was doing then sits across from me. He bites his bacon then looks up at me. "So, have a good first day but no troubles okay? If you meet a boy fine but don't go kissing the first second you meet him and kissing always leads to-"

"Yeah yeah- ew come on," I groan grabbing my cup.

He looks down forking some eggs. "anyways what do you want for lunch? I can pack you food?" He assured me as he was eating the eggs.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin finishing my plate. "No- I can eat there. I think I need money though but I don't think I'll be hungry." I let him know stepping to the ground. I grab my backpack swinging it over my shoulder then grab my phone putting it in my front pocket.

"Okay... Well, have a good first day." He finished standing up gathering the dishes.

I just smiled nodding turning my heel to the front door. I grabbed my car keys that were hanging. I turned the knob of the front door opening it the sunlight hitting me then closed it behind me. Ah, this is either going to be very eventful or shameful.

~~~

This campus is huge. There's lots of kids everywhere. Some who have been here for a couple of years it seems and others who just started like me.

Some boy turns his attention to me smirking, "hey new fresh meat." He snorts brushing his shoulder across mine as he passes me.

Ugh, I hate stupid boys like that. I brush it off rolling my eyes as I take a look at my schedule. N201 that's got to be on the second floor. I swear if I'm late on the first day. Since it's the first day I also should keep in mind to sign up for a few clubs. I pace up my walk up the wide long stairs of the college. All of the signs of the classrooms are getting higher so I must be headed in the right direction. N201 yup this is it. I breathe in and out before entering the class. Now one foot in front fo the other I walk in and this room is ginormous. There's a bunch of students everywhere laughing and talking. Wow, I never realized how shy I was till now.

I set my bag down while I sit in the fifth row alone away from others. Well before the class fills up. Right now I'm in English class and this class is for about two hours long. At least the chairs are comfortable. I sigh leaning back looking up. Out of nowhere someone sits below me in the fourth row with her friends. She's very loud and is laughing very much. This is going to be fun.

~~~

After an hour passed and everyone introduced themselves. Well, before my professor got tired of hearing people's names he stopped after the fifth row. The girl below me her name is Becky, shoulder-length black hair with blonde streaks, wearing a blue flannel with fishnet tights and a jean skirt, with black painted nails. I seemed I have been staring the whole time so I look away.

All a sudden I feel my phone vibrate. When the professor looks away I unlock my phone. It could be no one but my parents so I have to check. Nope, it's Dylan.

"What room is your class in? Are you sure you won't be hungry?" - Dylan

I squeeze my brows together. What is up with this guy he isn't my nanny.

"Dude, I'm sure I'm fine."

"Just tell me,"

"N201, what your not-"

I hear my professor stop writing on the chalkboard so I look up and see Dylan with a brown paper bag.

"Oh no," I whisper to myself. I cover my face sinking into my seat.

"Is there a lady named Cassandra here?" My professor shouts.

Oh, kill me. I sit up raising my hand.

"Ah, apparently you forgot your lunch. Please don't interrupt my class again." He finishes scolding at Dylan. Some kids laugh.

Dylan looks up at me then walks up the rows. When he reaches me he smiles, "I know you'll be hungry just take it."

"Your unbelievable." I snarl taking the bag. Dylan purses his lips wiping his thighs as he takes a step back then walks down the steps. 

I notice Becky watching him. "Oh, la la-" Becky turns her head back to me, "Is he your boyfriend?" She questions twirling her hair with her index finger.

I squeeze my brows, "No," I shrug my shoulders.

"Hmm," she looks away.

I close my eyes shaking off the weird energy from Becky. What an eventful yet shameful what to start my freshman year of college.

~~~

After the embarring morning, I had. I had a free period so I walked around looking for signs for clubs to join. I enjoyed reading a lot and studying so I was looking for clubs like that. I stumbled upon a study group of all different grade levels. I actually like that so maybe the upperclassmen can help us lower classmen. I write my name and phone number down. A girl showed up as I was signing. I smiled and handed the pen to her. She didn't say anything neither did I. I guess I'm not the only shy person here.

The next classes I had weren't as bad as English was. None of them made us introduce ourselves which was great and oh yeah no Becky. I guess it's pretty too judgmental to judge her now but I don't like her. And I ate the lunch Dylan packed alone in the giant cafeteria. Some were whispering giggling at me probably because they have that class with me. Well, I'll be known as the lunch girl.

~~~

When I drive home I sit in my car. I don't want to go inside and face the amount of homework I already have. Well, it's not going to finish itself. I take the keys out of the ignition stepping out of my car. I walk up to the front door unlocking it as I step into the house. I leave my shoes by the door then hang my keys. I let my bookbag fall to the ground as I step further in the house.

"Dad I'm home!" I shout taunting Dylan for making a fool of myself. Seconds later he pops out from I don't where then strolls to me.

"Enjoy the sandwich?" He smiles sitting on the single couch.

I roll my eyes scoffing, "why- why did you do that I told you I wouldn't be hungry this isn't middle school it's college Dylan college." I assure him using my fingers to make him understand better.

He shrugs his shoulders, "your living here and I don't need to hear your mother or father calling that I left you there starving okay? And I think it was a nice gesture. Even your friend with the blonde and black hair thought so." He finishes rubbing his hands.

I cross my arms looking up at the ceiling. Blonde and black hair? Who is he talking about-

"Becky? Your talking about Becky?"

"I don't know her name." He high pitches his voice.

I laugh, "Black hair with blonde streaks. She was wearing fishnet stockings... She is not my friend." I tell him as I plop on the couch.

He leans his head back eyeballing me. "She seems nice give her a chance. College is all about making friends. And she's pretty cute."

I squeeze my eyes shut, I wanna vomit. "Well, I'll have friends when I get accepted to the clubs I signed up for," I tell him. Magically my phone rings. I stand up facing away from Dylan.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Cassandra? I'm one of the participants in the study group club. I'm Chase Hent.

"Oh, wow hi yes this is Cassandra though if it's not a problem I like to be called Cas."

"Well, Cas I like to welcome you to our club I'll be looking forward to seeing you just come to the room the flyer says alright? I'll explain everything there."

"Wow, thank you so much! Bye-bye."

I hang up the call excited with joy. I jump at a man clearing his throat. I turn to Dylan.

"Wow, I forgot you were here," I admit.

"Right I don't live here this isn't my house. So who was that on the phone?" He asks sitting up resting his elbows on his knees.

I sit down where I was setting my phone on the coffee table. "Uh, remember I said I signed up for study groups I just got called by one of them and I'm in." I squeal clasping my hands together.

"Wow, you must love to study." Dylan taunts.

My eyes stare back at him, "I do, is that too nerdy?" I ask with jazz hands.

Dylan blows a raspberry, "No, I just didn't know. So what's the name of the host?"

"Chase Hent." I tell him putting my feet up.

"A boy," Dylan smacks his tongue. "He probably liked the sound of your voice and let you in."

"Dylan you are so sexist. Do you like the sound of my voice so you let me live here?"

Dylan looks at me in a way that I got him. "No!" He shakes his head then sits back. "Just be careful okay?"

"Yup. Always am."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Remember to vote and comment!


	4. Chapter 4//Study group

I walk up the long staircase to the library. I made it to the end of the day of my second day of college. Everything came together smoothly today rather than yesterday. I haven't spoken to Chase the head of the group again. I wonder if he's in the freshman like me but I doubt it being he's the head of the group. If we're just going to get to know one another I have prepared myself for that. I don't want to be the shy girl I was in high school. Well, I'm not going to go all out confident I just want people to like me.

As I walk into the library I notice some kids spread around reading or studying. I don't think their apart of the group though. I walk further in and notice a boy with curly brown hair that falls above his eyes, blue ocean eyes, pearly white smile, olive skin. He's wearing a button-down plaid green and black shirt with blue jeans. I swallow hard when he catches me staring. The boy hops off from sitting on the table walking toward me.

The boy holds out his hand, "Hi, I'm Chase Hent," he starts off as I take his hand. Oh my, this was the boy I spoke to over the phone? Man is he cute.

"Uh, hi I'm Cas. We spoke over the phone remember?" I question releasing his hand shoving mine in my pockets.

He smiles, "Oh yeah I do recall that. Come on let's introduce you to the others." Chase speaks turning on his heel back to the table he just was sitting at. "All right this is Nash, Lynn, Martin, and Jackie. Nash, Lynn, Martin, Jackie meet Cassandra who goes by Cas." He finishes as he sits down next to Jackie.

I told myself I'll be more friendly but all the attention on me. For now, I just wave and smile sitting next to Martin. I feel eyes on me but I just try to ignore it. Maybe she wants to talk to me? I turn my head to Jackie. "Hello," I say aloud.

"Hi, did you just start here?" She questions bringing her elbows on the table.

I nod my head, "Yeah I'm a freshman. How about you?"

She grins, "I'm a junior been here for a while. Lynn is a sophomore, Martin is a senior this is his last year, Nash is a freshman like you. And our captain Chase as I like to call him he's also a senior." Jackie mentions folding her hands together.

Chase looks up from the papers looking from Jackie to me. "Don't worry Nash and Cas this will be fun. We'll all get to know each other a little better." He smiles at Nash and I.

I nod my head wiping my sweaty palms on my pants.

\------

After the meeting is done I walk out of the building to my car. Jackie was very talkative she wanted to know so much about Nash and me. She was not mean or anything it was just uncalled for. They let us know when we meet. Sometimes they meet off-campus like at a cafe or the park. They told us to let them know if we can't make it which I don't see how I wouldn't make it because that sounds so fun and relaxing.

I sigh tossing my bag into the passenger door closing it. As I'm walking to the other side of my car I notice a human figure leaning on my trunk. It's Jackie. She grips her reusable cotton tote bag shifting her feet to stand straight.

"Hey," She starts.

I scratch my neck, "hey."

"Do you wanna be friends?" She asked looking away to her tote bag messing with the strap.

I was taken a step back by her words. We have just met and she already wanted to be friends? I didn't even think she liked me.

I clear my throat, "Oh, sure I'd like that."

She nods her head, "thanks. It may seem that hey I'm a junior I have tons of friends but I don't. And I don't know I just felt a connection with you... I hope this isn't weird. And I know I may seem intimidating but I'm not especially when you get to know me." She lets me know flashing me a smile.

I nod my head, "Okay, no yeah you're fine you don't seem intimidating at all."

"Really? Because back there you seemed kind of iffy about me." She laughs crossing her arms.

I roll my eyes with a laugh, "okay I admit I was kind of thrown off but I'm glad I was wrong. I have to head home actually have to get ready for my first day of work." I explain walking past her to my driver's door.

Jackie follows, "Where do you work?" She asks standing behind me.

I look over my shoulder after I open my door, "a pizzeria it's called pizza groove."

"So it has karaoke?" She asks letting her arms fall to her side.

I nod my head, "yeah it sounds cool right?"

She nods agreeing, "Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting. Uh, can I have your number?"

"Oh yeah," I hand her my phone as she types in her number.

"Great thanks, bye." she smiles waving goodbye.

Wow, made a new friend. I can't wait to see where this friendship goes. Maybe college was a good thing.

\-----

I didn't find Dylan when I went home perhaps he is shopping I'm not sure. I walk through the back door of the restaurant. The boss has already spoken to me about the rules and regulations. He told me I can be promoted to the manager if I keep this job and work diligently. I met my co-workers already but it doesn't seem we'll be hanging out since none of us connected. He told me the check will be mailed by the end of every week. This job doesn't seem bad at all.

For now, my job is the cashier. This will help me with my public speaking, to be honest. I walk to the cashier watching my boss speak to a couple of customers greeting them. There's a guitarist singing and playing at the same time at the stage in the far right in the corner. Some watch the man others sit and eat speaking to one another.

I watch the man playing and singing and it's actually quite relaxing. My eyes turn to someone who came out from the back of the restaurant. I guess from the bathroom. My lips part when I realize who it is.

"No way Cas?" Chase laughs shoving his wallet in his back pocket walking to my counter.

I force a grin, "Hey Chase."

He rests his arms on the counter leaning forward. "You work here?"

I nod my head, "yup I do just started."

"Well look at you freshman being responsible." He grins not breaking eye contact.

I laugh looking down, "yeah I guess." When I look up my boss gives me a look. I stand straight clearing my throat. "Hi, welcome to pizzeria groove what can I get you?" I ask in my working voice.

Chase looks over his shoulder at my boss. "Ah, I see. Well, I have to go anyways see you tomorrow Cas." He finished leaning back away from the counter tapping it. He turns on his heel walking down the restaurant. I sigh under my nose I guess I have two new friends now.

\-----

I wash my face in the shower since that was the last thing I had to do in the shower. After I just stand under the hot water. I haven't checked my phone at all today. Work was smooth until this family came in letting their kids order. It took a couple of minutes to understand what the kids were saying. Though I made it through.

All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. "All right, I need to shower." I hear Dylan shout.

Okay, Mr. rude. I turn off the shower draining the water from my hair as I squeeze it. Next, I grab the towel wrapping it around myself. I walk to the door opening it Dylan has his arm resting on the frame of the bathroom. The steam comes out of the bathroom as I look up at Dylan.

"Here you go," I tell him as I bump his shoulder walking past him.

Dylan turns, "woah- woah wait. I wanna hear about your day." he folds his arms looking at me.

I squeeze my brows together. "Can't I get dressed first?"

He scoffs, "just make it quick. I had a few errands to run today so I didn't get a chance to hear or text you. So hit me."

I smack my tongue knowing I can't get out of this. "Okay, well I made a new friend in the study group her name is Jackie. And after the study group, I went to my first day at my job the pizzeria groove and it was fine first day. Though this husband and wife made their kids order the food and it took a while. Oh and I think Chase is my friend I'm not sure though."

"Chase?"

"Remember? He's the head of the study group. He was at the pizzeria already and noticed I was the cashier being it was my first day. Anyway, I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow you can tell me where you were all day mister." I explain to him then turn on my heel walking to my room.

I don't know why Dylan only cared about Chase. Isn't he happy I made a new friend and my job is bearable? Whatever I'm not going to let it get to my head. After I put on my pajamas than dry my hair with my towel. Next, I lay in my bed bringing the covers to me. What a long day it was. Have to do everything all over again for the next four years.

Resting my eyes I hear my phone chime. I rub my face with one hand as I grab my phone with the other. Bringing my phone to my face it's a text from Chase. What? How did he get my number? Oh wait duh.

"I think it's going to be a good year for the study group. We have two new warriors. I don't know much about Nash but I know a little about you. I want to get to know you better Cas. Oh and just to let you know we'll be meeting at the park blocks away from the school I hope you know what I'm talking about I'm not very good with directions. Anyways, see you soon pizza girl" - Chase

For some reason I smile at pizza girl. I decide not to text back since I am very tired and can't think of anything to say. I sign putting my phone down. Finally, I drift off to a deep sleep.

A/N: Hey:D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to vote and comment <3


	5. Chapter 5//His new girl

Today as Chase mentioned to me yesterday that we'll be meeting at the park for today's study group I was actually looking forward to it. It must be fun studying outside of school and I actually had a lot of questions with history class.

Dylan was on his couch watching the Mets game drinking a beer. I've never given thought to what he does for a living. To go deeper I never bothered to ask. Perhaps I have a few minutes to squeeze in. I set my bag down walking in front of the TV.

Dylan squeezes his brows together moving the bottle away from his lips, "I'm watching something."

"This will just be a minute." I start off walking to sit on the single chair on the other side of him. I cross my legs setting my folded hands resting on my knee. When I look back at him he already gave me his full attention. "Okay, so when I'm at school and work what do you do all day? Like do you have a job?" I question waving my right hand around as I spoke.

Dylan sits back on the chair scratching his chin, "I work at an animal shelter. I love dogs though we do get some cats although I mostly stay with the dogs because I'm a dog person. But that doesn't mean I take care of the cats and kittens they're really cute too." He finishes sinking into the chair unmuting the tv.

I nod my head, "wait so how many hours do you work there for and what days?"

The dark-haired man mutes the tv again as he sets the remote down turning his head to me, "why? Trying to sneak behind my back?" Dylan hints raising his eyebrows rubbing his big hands together.

I scoff rolling my eyes, "No dummy I just want to know so I can shower in peace when I come home from work." I announce to him uncrossing my legs to stand.

"All right, I work all week besides the weekends unless I call into work those days for extra cash which I rarely do. And I work from eleven in the morning to nine pm which I actually have to get ready in exactly an hour before traffic hits so you might wanna go before your late." He spoke shutting off the tv before standing. Dylan walks over to where I left my bag on the ground. As he picks it up for me he walks to me standing in front of me a foot between us. "Now go have a good day will ya? And don't worry I won't interrupt your shower again I actually got off work early yesterday so that's why. Now off you go." Dylan pats my shoulder then walks past me probably to the bathroom.

Well, I actually wanna visit him at work one day. I always wanted a pet dog but my parents wouldn't let me have one because my dad was quite allergic to animals. Anyway time to see what this school day will bring me.

\---

First period my eyes keep shifting to Becky than the professor. I don't know I just think I saw something on her phone before a text message from a guy whose name began with a D and I can't help but think it was Dylan. I mean she did show she was attracted to him so- but how could they have bumped into each other again? More importantly, why do I care?

Breathing through my nose I glue my eyes to my paper as I copy what my professor wrote on the board. My attention is grabbed again when I hear Becky giggling to herself. I decide to ignore it when our professor calls out Becky for being on her phone and to turn it off. She sighs stuffing it in her purse. Now I can keep my mind in one place for the remainder of the period.

Two hours passed while I started to gather my things. I sat up collecting everything then walked down the steps. Uncalled for I felt my phone vibrating in my pants pocket swinging the other strap of my backpack I fished my phone out of my pocket then noticed it was my boss calling me. I looked around for a quiet spot to chat then I walked to the end of the hall by the corner.

I swiped answer bringing the call to my ear, "Hello, Mr. Mario is everything okay?" I question the other line of the call.

"Yes, though we have a sort of mix up one of our employees left early because he was not feeling well do you think you can fill in for him?" He asked his tone making seem it's urgent.

I scratched my head, "I'm in class right now well in a minute and I have a few more after that." I explained to him. As much as I need the money I can't abandon college work.

"No worries this shift is at three o'clock unless you still have class then."

"That can work Mr. Mario I'll be there," I tell him.

"Perfect and don't worry I'll pay you extra now goodbye." He hung up the phone.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket sighing. Then it hit me I'm going to miss study group and it's only the second day. Oh, shoot I hope I don't get kicked this better be one hell of a quick shift.

\----

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Max, happy birthday to you." I sang along with the rest of my employees. The little boy smiled wide blowing out his candles. We all walked away as I walked back to the kitchen.

There was a birthday party here so it was pretty packed. A guy that works in the kitchen was showing me how to work the sink and where to put the dishes when they are wet so they can dry.

"And if you need any help feel free to ask. Your new here but washing dishes shouldn't be too hard right?" He states grinning wiping his hands on his apron.

"All right thanks," I tell him. He walks away back out the kitchen I turn my head to the clock and it's already four twenty-seven. I blow out a frustrated breath. It's almost to my shift in work so I'm never going to make it to the study group.

Whatever I'm sure Chase will understand. I turn the sink on as I grab the sponge and put some soap on it. I begin washing and washing. The number of people that were here I thought my hands would wrinkle by the time I was done.

When I looked back up at the clock it read four fifty-three. Man, I think my back my snap from standing in one place leaned forward for this long.

"Cas you can go home," My boss announced walking into the kitchen.

I turned the sink off turning to him. "But my shift is coming up."

He shook his head, "you did a great job filling in Ottis' spot so just go home relax. I can tell already that your sleepy I don't want my new employee falling asleep on the job. Now go." After that, he left.

I smiled glad I can leave and get off the hook of my shift. I hung my apron on the metal rod of the cabinets. Lastly, I walked out of the back door leaving my job heading to my car. Opening and closing my door starting my engine I grab my phone texting Chase I'm running late. Finally, I take off to the street.

\-----

Surprisingly everyone from the group is still there at the park. It looks like they haven't said a word to each other as their faces are blank.

When I reach them I clear my throat waving, "Hey guys." I blurt out forcing a grin.

Lynn, Martin, Nash were the only three people working alone with headphones in. I guess they aren't very social. Chase looks up his eyes glowing.

"Well look who decided to join us, I was about to quick you from the group Ms. Late." He spoke sitting up.

Jackie giggles looking away. Chase keeps calling me these new nicknames, first ms. pizza girl, now ms. late.

"Didn't you get my text?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I did I'm just messing with you. Come sit relax. I see your wearing your work uniform so..." He spotted examining my uniform.

I nodded my head setting my bag down sitting in a pretzel. "Yup, my boss called me asking if I can fill in for one of my co-workers so I did," I explained taking my notebooks out.

Chase nodded.

Jackie turned to look at me a huge grin on her face, "guess what happened. Do you know that freshman Becky quirky girl?"

I give her my full attention when I recognize the name immediately and she was not wrong she was quirky. "Yeah, she's in my first period why?"

"She came over to us about an hour ago asking if she can join our club but we said no. And then she left it alone and then she was screaming so loud about this guy she met and he was coming to meet her she was like "Dylan ahhh," Jackie lightly screams imitating Becky.

I squeeze my brows together my forehead wrinkling, "Wait- what name did you say she was screaming?" I question my thoughts running a mile.

"Dylan look their right over there playing with at monkey bars." Jackie points out nodding her head toward the two.

I look over at the direction as I notice I was correct earlier. Its Becky and Dylan... My roommate.

\----

I toss and turn as I'm trying to sleep. I can't get the image out of my head. Becky... and Dylan? I didn't even think that combination can work she's so different than he is personality-wise. Dylan seems so shy and quiet while Becky is loud and hyper.

I groan rubbing my face. I don't know why it's bothering me so much. Maybe because I can possibly run into her when I'm home because if they're dating I know Dylan will have her over. I can't hold it in anymore I have to ask Dylan how did they meet.

Tossing my covers tot the side I walk to my door opening it walking to Dylan's room. It's only eleven at night though I know he just got home two hours ago so he's probably so tired I shouldn't be bothering him but I must know the reason. I walk up to his door breathing in and out when I reach for the door handle I turn it quietly peaking my head in. He's on his stomach eyes closed snoring.

Crap, I was right. As I go to close the door it creaks. That causes Dylan to wake up from his deep sleep. Dylan looks around then to the light from the hallway coming into his room. He groans flipping his body to his back.

"What time is it?" He questioned rubbing his eyes.

I close the door behind me so I can block the light as I walk to him sitting at the edge of his bed. Dylan's eyes are practically closed while he's looking back at me.

"It's eleven, and I'm sorry I knew you would be asleep I just couldn't sleep with this thought running in my mind so I had to address it," I tell him all honesty my hands on my lap.

Dylan rubs his face before speaking, "what thought?"

I ponder what I want to say looking at the ground. Before I start I turn to look at him parting my lips, "how- how did you meet Becky? I saw you and her together at the park I was there because of the study group we study there sometimes."

Dylan clears his throat, "I met her at my job she came to rescue a newborn pit bull. She told me she recognized me and I told her I recognized her too and I thought she was cute as I told you so yes we're talking. Will that be a problem? Because I will cut things with her." He admits sitting up against his pillows.

I look away shaking my head, "No, no that won't be necessary it was just a bit weird to me that's all." I explain. After I force a laugh turning my attention to him, "you two just seem so different." I shrug my shoulders.

Dylan pouts shrugging his shoulders, "opposites attract. So if that's all I really need to sleep and you do too you have class and work tomorrow."

I nod my head standing up stepping away from his bed, "good night."

"Good Night Cas," Dylan mumbled snuggling into his covers laying back on his stomach.

After I exit his room walking back to mine. Does this mean Becky will be in my life for good now? Oh, joy.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Remember to leave a vote and comment I'd appreciate the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6//Hanging out

After last night speaking with Dylan I decided to avoid him for today. It's just a little weird to me that he is dating one of my classmates. A classmate that I can't stand with that. Well, there's not a definite reason not to like her but its just a vibe I feel with her whenever I'm around her.

I leave for college earlier than usual because I did not wanna risk running into Dylan. There are a few people outside of the college so I decided to sit alone outside to eat my breakfast. I set my bag down then open my paper bag to take out my bagel and orange juice pint. I take a bite of my bagel looking down trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Boo!" Someone whispers behind me.

I jump high as I quickly turn my head to Chase. I roll my eyes turning my eyes to the front of me. "You're a meanie," I say aloud bringing my straw to lips.

Chase laughs patting my back as he sits next to me. "Did I scare the newbie freshman?" He questioned folding his hands on the table.

I nodded my head, "that you did. I'm trying to eat my breakfast I almost choked on a bite of my bagel."

He shrugs his shoulders, "I know how to do the heimlich. I could have saved you."

I raise my brows taking a bite, "my hero."

Chase clears his throat, "anyway I never seen you here this early so I wanted to ask you something whenever I got the chance to see you and now since I see you." He points to me, "I have a question."

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, "okay tell me." I respond bringing my straw to my lips once more.

He breathes out before he speaks, "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today? Just the two of us." He let out folding his hands once more turning his body towards me.

I swallowed hard not expecting what he just said. Why me? Out of everyone here. I stammer before I answer, "will we miss study group? I still have to work also."

He shakes his head lightly, "that's okay just text me when your out of work and I'll come pick you up."

"I get out at eight every night."

Chase shrugs his shoulders, "you do your homework during study group dont you?" He questioned.

I nod my head.

"Okay, unless you have a big test coming up that you have to study for when you get home from work then I won't pick you up." He mentions to me.

I sigh, "no I don't so hey your in luck."

That makes Chase smile, "awesome just text me your address and I'll pick you up." After that he bolts away inside the building.

Hmm, I wonder what we'll do.

\-----

After first period I eavesdrop Becky on the phone laughing. "Oh, Dylan your so funny." she giggles to herself. I shake in annoyance walking the opposite direction. 

Maybe hanging out with Chase tonight will lift my spirts. Since we have a few extra minutes before the next class I decide to get fresh air outside. Opening the college doors I walk down to sit on the stairs of the buildings.

A few mintues later I hear the door open but I don't bother to look it is proably just another studnet. Until I see someone sit beside me. I turn my head to see Jackie. I smile at her then look back to the sky.

Jackie sighs under her nose, "you look upset. You all right?" She questioned scartching her chin.

I shake my head, "remember that guy that Becky is seeing? Dylan..." I remind her.

She nods her head.

"He's my roommate. Well, I'm his roomate he's letting me live there because where I did live was way to far away from the college so now I live with him I pay him rent and everything." I pause taking a breath. "It's just weird for me to see him dating someone from my school you know?" I finish kicking a tiny rock off the steps.

She looks away breathing out, "are you uh- jealous?"

I snap up my brows pushed together, "god no." I force a laugh. "It's just a little weird that's all and I'm not a big fan of Becky but it is what it is." She doesn't say anything so I breath out, "I'm hanging out with Chase after my shift at work."

Jackie smacks her tounge, "really?"

"I know right, he asked me if I wanted to so I just said sure." I shurg my shoulders. I look down at my phone realizing the time, "anyways I have to go to class. I'll see you at the study group yeah?"

Jackie nods her head, "yeah I'll see you there." She stands up walking off the opposite direction. Hmm maybe she has a free period.

I ignore it and walk into the buidling. I'm a little nervous to hangout with Chase tonight. I mean I know I don't have any feelings for him but who knows if tonight they will blossom. He is very cute after all and I feel like I can be myself around him.

\-----

After my shift and working here for a week already my boss hands me my check which is $340 normally than I would make because of the shift I covered the other day. Now I can give this to Dylan and hopefully he won't be on my tail on why I'm leaving the house so late. I shower when I get home and toss on a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve gray U-neck t-shirt. Next I tie my hair in a ponytail then check myself out in the mirror. Yup, that should do it.

Lastly, I grab my phone shoving it in the pocket of my jeans. As I walk out of my room I make my way downstairs passing the living room hoping to not run into Dylan. But nope spoke to soon. He comes out the kictehn with a beer in his hand as his eyes stop on me.

"Where are you going this late?" He questioned setting the beer down on a table.

I cross my arms, "no where." I tell him.

Dylan chuckles bitng his lower lip, "remember the rules Cas I have to know where your going for your own safety." He reminds me standing still.

I scoff slipping on my sneakers. Suddly I hear the doorbell ring and my eyes widen. I look to Dylan then the door. He all a sudden races to the door. "No I got it!" I shout.

But too late Dylan swings open the door to Chase. Chase takes a step back. "Woah," he spoke aloud.

I smack my forehead. "Chase this is Dylan, Dylan this is Chase." I introduce them. Before I let either of them speak I walk out of the door. "We're just hanging out Dylan, we're just hanging out." I tell him.

Dylan looks at me then to Chase, "have her home by eleven." He states then closes the door.

I exhale a breath I have been holding after looking at Chase I flash him a smile. He smiles back as together we walk to the car. I let myself in the passenger seat buckling my seatbelt. Chase starts the enigine as he lets it run for a moment.

The boy before me clears his throat, "uh- isn't that Becky's boyfriend? What are you doing at his house?" Chase questioned scratching his shoulder looking out the windsheild.

I had feeling this would come up, "yeah I live with him I- uh- I'm his roommate. Where I used to live was to far away so I had to search for someone to live with that needed a roomamte who was close to the college and he was so there it is. I also pay him rent and he gave me rules to follow so yeah that pretty much sums it up." I fnish explaning then slide my sweaty plams down my jeans.

Chase turns his attention away from me nodding his head. "Okay then, let's go."

\-----

Chase and I go to the park where are study group session was the other day. He brought a snickers bar for the both of us. I laugh taking it taking a bite. Together we look up at the stars. I won't lie I feel a bit awkward being here because we're friends aren't we? Or does he like me more than that?

"I'm so glad we met." Chase starts leaning on his shoulders holding him up.

I squeeze my brows together as I'm sitting criss cross holding the snickers bar with one hand. "Why do you say that?" I asked looking back at him.

This time he sits up to a pretzel scooting closer to me. "Well, your very different from any other girls I have seen over my years of being at the college."

"That's a good thing I hope?" I ask with a sly grin.

Chase nods his head smiling as he looks from my eyes to my lips. Oh my does he wanna kiss me?

I scoff forcing a laugh, "well, this has been fun. It's great to have a friend like you." I blurt out.

Chase keeps his poker face as he smiles, "yeah it is. Let's get you home."

We drive to my place and we haven't said a word to each other. I guess I just found out tonight that Chase Hent has feelings for me.

When he parks outside of the house I sigh turning to him. "Well, I'll see you Monday at school."

He nods his head, "yup I'll see you then."

I open the passgener door then close it as I walk up to the front door. Before I even made it to the door Chase drove off. I don't know what's going on in his head.

I open the door to find it completely dark. I guess Dylan is asleep which makes sense. Well, today was an eventful day. I just remembered I forgot to give Dylan my check so I go to grab it then I walk to his door. I lean down then slide the check under his door. First full week of work and college and it felt like a lifetime.

A/N: Remember to vote and comment I'd love to hear your feedback:)


End file.
